10 song drabble challange
by luvzanime1
Summary: 1o songfic drabbles  NaruSasu  Warning: sex mentioned.


**~Rules~ a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
ten of these, then post them.**  


* * *

  
Let's Groove; Earth, Wind and Fire.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto slid across the floor in his neon orange rollerskates.  
Naruto twirled and discoed in place, humming with the lyrics, "Come on baby~"  
"_Just moooove yourself, and gliiiide, like a 747~_"  
Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and sang the lyrics softly in his ear.  
"Skate with me Sasuke."  
Sasuke let a soft smile slip on his face and let Naruto drag him to the floor.  
"_Let's groove tonight. Share the spice of life~. Baby slice it right. We gonna groove tonight~_."  
Naruto slid his hand down Sasuke's side, "You're so sexy in skates" He chuckled out.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You dork."  


* * *

  
Crashed the wedding; Busted

Naruto huffed heavily, his breath coming in pants as he ran.  
_ Where the hell is Gordon st...? Aha!_  
Naruto turned quickly and darted inside a church, "STOP!"  
Everyone turned to look at who would dare interrupt.  
"S-Sasuke!" Naruto panted heavily, "Don't do this...I know your dad wants you to marry Sakura but..you can't..because" "Naruto I've told you, I Love Sasuke" Sakura interupted Naruto huffily, "You can't do this Naruto!"  
Naruto glared angrily, "Yes! Yes I can! Because...Because I Love Sasuke too! And I'm here to crash the wedding~!"  


* * *

  
Without you; RENT

Sasuke stared out the compound windows, tears silently falling down his face.  
His fave seemed lifeless, dead.

Naruto sat staring out his apartment window, "Sasuke where are you?"  
His face contorted painfully as he sobbed. He was broken without Sasuke.

_Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._  
Sasuke listened to the sounds of his own heart thudding softly.  
He slid his hand down his leg, feeling the rough material of his pants, his senses working dully.

_ Without you the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breath._  
Naruto let his gaze drift about as he walked closer to the window, his breath coming shallowly due to his crying.

_The mind chuuuuuuurns(The mind churns) The heart yuuuuurns(the heeaart yurns). The tears dry._  
Sasuke's thoughts twisted and coiled, his thoughts constantly turning directions, should he go back?  
Naruto felt his heat pull, he needed to find Sasuke.  
Both boys wiped the drying tears off their faces and stood with determination.  
Sasuke would soon be home.  


* * *

  
Competition; Dragonette

Sasuke grinned mischievously as he pulled Naruto closer  
"You know..Sakura's right outside...we could easily get caught..you sure you can handle me as your secret 'mistress'?"  
_it's risky business~ keeping me hush~_  
_ goodness I Like this, being your mistress_  
Naruto latched onto Sasuke's throat hungrily, "You do things to me that no one else could dream of~ besides, you like being my dirty little secret~"  
_ you better learn to be discreet, if you wanna keep it, just our secret_  
Sasuke moaned softly, "true~"  
_She's got no idea where you've been, no idea what you've been doing, in the bedroom, in positions, that you never knew existed!_  
Sasuke groaned as Naruto thrust into his body roughly, they didn't have much time today, they had to finish quickly.  
_You can try to keep it secret, you can try, try to keep it, it's risky buisness, keeping me hush!_  
Sakura gasped loudly as she saw Naruto and Sasuke having sex in Naruto's bed...  
_shit!_ Sasuke thought, _ We've been caught!_  


* * *

  
Stupid Cupid; Mandy Moore

Sasuke glared off into space, damned stupid cupid from hell!  
He, Sasuke Uchiha, was madly in love with one Naruto Uzumaki.  
Emphasis on the mad part.  
This would not do, he was an Uchiha, he had priorities!  
Love wasn't one of them!  
This was making him act crazy!  
He fidgeted randomly, his heart raced, he smiled!  
And acted nice!  
Something was very, very wrong with this picture...  
he remembered that stupid kiss Naruto gave him, just once and he was already addicted! DAMN IT ALL!

_ You got me jumping like crazy clown, and I don't feature what you're putting down..  
Since I kissed his loveing lips of wine~  
Thing that bothers me is that I Liked it fine~_

"Damn it Cupid! Make it stop!" "Make what stop?"...oh shit..  


* * *

  
Body Language; Jesse McCartney ft T-pain

Naruto watched as several people cheered on the dancer in the middle of the floor  
it was a boy with black hair and moon kissed skin.  
He'd been watching him all night and had noticed he was rather smart, spoke a few languages, danced deliciously, and had the best ass he'd ever seen.  
The song ended and he walked back to get a drink, Naruto walked up to him, "Hi~"  
The boy looked him over and smirked, "Sasuke." He greeted.  
"Cool, my name's Naruto." He replied. "Want to dance?" "Sure." Sasuke put his drink down and let Naruto lead him to the floor.

_I don't speak spanish, Japanese or french, but the way that body talking definitely makes sense_

Sasuke ground softly against Naruto as said blond grabbed on to his ass, "_The thing you got behind you is amazing~_"  
Sasuke moaned softly.  
"_The way you shake it, got me loosing my mind~~_"  


* * *

  
Emo kid; Adam and Andrew

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto danced to his MP3 player  
_that dork_ he thought to himself.  
"_I'm an Emo kid nonconforming as can be~_ Hey Sasuke it's your theme song~"  
Sasuke scowled softly as he listened to Naruto sing the song. "I'm _not_ emo Naruto."  
"Aww don't worry Sasuke~ I Love your emo self!" Naruto said hugging Sasuke and kissing his cheek.  
"And I Love your idiotic, sappy ass, now get off me you ."  
"Says the bitch getting fucked by the 'dumb-blond homo'." Naruto chuckled.  
"Come on emo-kid let's go get tacos."  


* * *

  
Your Guardian Angle; The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Naruto held onto Sasuke as he smiled softly  
_ I will never let you fall_  
Sasuke leaned against Naruto contentedly.  
Naruto flashed back to when Sasuke left way back then, he hugged onto Sasuke tighter.  
_Please don't walk away, and please tell me you'll stay!_  
Naruto softened his hold as Sasuke kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I'm staying right here, forever."  
_I know I'll be ok, though my skies are turning gray! I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven!_  
Naruto looked at the sky as it slowly darkened with night's approach. "Yeah...forever.."  


* * *

  
Faded(long version); Soul Decision

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, before licking his lips hungrily,  
"_ I'm gonna get you on your own, I'm gonna lean in nice and close, can't you tell I always get my way~?  
I'm gonna get you by yourself, just me and you, nobody else, can't you tell I'm getting you today~?  
When I get you all alone, I'm gonna take off all your clothes, Ain't nobody gonna interrupt my game~.  
Ever since you've been hanging 'round, I've been tryin'ta figure out, what I can say to you to get some play~_"  
Sasuke shivered lightly at the feeling of Naruto whispering the lyrics against his neck, tonight would be the night.  
"_ Yeah you know you got it~ and you know I want it~_"  
Sasuke groaned softly before pulling Naruto into a forceful kiss, "Shut up and fuck me Dobe!"  
Naruto grinned, "That's what I was planing~"  


* * *

  
Girlfriend; Avril Lavigne

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto and Sakura giggled together, he was easily jealous, he could admit that, but Sakura was groping HIS Dobe!  
_she's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?_  
Sasuke scowled darkly and pushed Sakura off of him, "Back of bitch, he's mine!" He growled possessively.  
_ don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious_  
Sasuke pulled Naruto to him quickly and kissed him hungrily, "Mine." He moaned into the kiss as Naruto grabbed his ass forcefully. "Stupid Teme of course I'm yours~ but you need to be a bit less possesive.." "Shut up and kiss me!" Naruto chuckled lightly before continuing to kiss his stupid bastard of a boyfriend.  


* * *

  
**DONE!**


End file.
